


A drunken kind of affection

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, M/M, drunk smooches, dumb, not really romantic but ya know, one of my first ship fics tbh, this is also kinda old, this is really stupid wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is dumb</p>
    </blockquote>





	A drunken kind of affection

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb

Newkirk and Alek were hidden among crates in the cargo bay, sharing a bottle of brandy Newkirk had found hidden by another middie. Newkirk had originally planned to keep it to himself, but having seen Alek skulking about, looking pretty down about something, decided to offer him some. Newkirk was somewhat surprised when he accepted the offer.  
They had drank at least three fourths of the bottle. Newkirk was feeling a tad tipsy, and by the looks of it, Alek was most likely pretty tipsy as well.  
"You look like you're going to spew chunks." Newkirk chuckled and nudges Alek in the shoulder. Alek shrugged him off, "abschrauben." he managed. Newkirk looked at him confused, unsure of what he had said. "Ey? I didn't quite catch that." Newkirk replied. Alek shook his head.  
They resigned to silence again, but only a few moments before Alek spoke again in struggled English. "Hey..Newkirk, can I...tell you a..um, secret?" Newkirk looked at him, "I, guess you coul-" before he could finish Alek cut him off, "I-I think...I think i may be in love..in love with Dylan." Newkirk stared at him, his mouth slightly agape, trying to process what Alek had said. "Well...I mean...i don't know if...it is... that I like boys, or...if it's just...Dylan."  
Newkirk slowly blinked, "Maybe you're just bloody insane?" he laughed a little. Alek looked at him, completely insulted and some what hurt. "Oh...you're being serious..." Newkirk felt kind of bad for mocking him, but something else nagged at him, he felt somewhat...bothered? No, that wasn't the word...it was more...jealousy. No, that couldn't be right. Newkirk shrugged off the feeling.  
"Well...maybe, we can...test it..." Alek looked at Newkirk with a kind of drunken hope. Newkirk looked at him somewhat shocked. He hesitated to answer, thinking about it for a moment. "Aye, I guess...a little...experimentation, wouldn't kill anyone." he smiled a little.  
Alek leaned toward Newkirk, hesitating a little before closing the gap between their faces. Newkirk tensed whened Alek's lips pressed into his. His eyes went wide, he had never really been kissed before, the warmth of Alek's lips was new and different to him.  
Newkirk Closed his eyes, taking in the sensation.  
The kiss had lasted longer then intended, Newkirk realized he had kissed Alek back and they're embrace was getting deeper and deeper. He felt warm all over, his gut feeling hollow and hot. Alek was holding him by the collar of his shirt now. Newkirk put his hands on Alek's chest and gently pushed him away, braking their embrace. His face felt like it was on fire, and Alek's was flushed a deep red as well.  
"Sorry." Alek apologized quickly, looking away from Newkirk, embarrassment written across his face.


End file.
